Nichijou
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Eren punya tiga status. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa, seorang adik, dan pacar seorang Levi Ackerman / Drabble / Warning inside.


**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning : Mature content, BL, OOCness, incest**

 **34!Levi x 19!Eren**

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Siapa, sih, yang tidak kenal Eren Jaeger? Mahasiswa periang dengan tubuh menjulang yang selalu bersemangat dengan jargon andalannya "Tatakae!" itu selalu menjadi sarapan lezat bagi siapapun warga di kampus Maria. Entah karunia dewa atau anugerah Tuhan, entah sadar atau tidak sadar, aura innocent yang dipancarkan Eren selalu berhasil memikat orang-orang disekitarnya.

Mata hijaunya yang selalu cerah itu seolah mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Para cewek rela dikatai murahan, bapak ibu dosen rela dikatai pedo, yang cowok pun rela belok demi Eren. Tapi sebenarnya manik emerald yang memancarkan keinosenan itu tak sepolos kelihatannya.

Kalau para dosen maupun mahasiswa menyadari adanya sosok pria pend– kurang tinggi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah siap membunuh siapapun, keberadaan Eren menjadi sebuah ancaman.

Eren punya tiga status. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa, seorang adik, dan pacar seorang Levi Ackerman.

Pilihan pertama jurusan kuliah Eren seharusnya kedokteran. Entah kenapa ia justru jatuh ke dalam jurusan biologi dimana kakak tirinya mengajar. Eren sempat suudzon kakaknya itu yang membuat kampus kedokteran tujuannya menolak Eren.

Ya, Eren mengakui kakak tiri beserta pacarnya itu overprotektif, pokoknya Eren harus berada dalam jangkauan penglihatan Levi, pokoknya Eren itu miliknya, senggol Eren bacok.

Tapi anehnya Eren terima dan senang-senang saja meski terkadang diperlakukan sebagai budak apalagi hukuman diatas ranjang.

 _The power of masochist._

Ada Eren ada Levi. Siapa pula yang tak mengenal dosen terkece di kampus Maria itu. Berbeda dengan mata hangat Eren, meski tatapan dinginnya begitu tajam, para penghuni kampus apalagi wanita rela ditusuk oleh yang mulia dosen Levi. Ditusuk dengan mata dinginnya maksudnya. Kalau sudah memegang peralatan bedah, Levi terlihat dua kali lipat lebih keren. Dengan jas putih sebagai seragam praktek dan sarung tangan yang membungkus kedua tangannya, para wanita rela tubuh mereka dibedah atau dikuliti oleh si dosen tampan. Sayang Levi lebih bernafsu dengan tubuh mencit daripada tubuh wanita. Ah, tubuh mencit nomor dua, yang pertama sudah pasti Eren.

Levi juga punya tiga status. Sebagai seorang dosen, seorang kakak, dan pacar seorang Eren Jaeger.

Meski keduanya pria nomor satu sebagai kategori 'yang paling enak untuk cuci mata' dan 'pilihan pertama sebagai pasangan', namun mengencani salah satu ataupun keduanya mendekati nol. Baik pria maupun wanita, mahasiswa ataupun dosen bahkan _cleaning service_ sekalipun merelakan keduanya untuk bersama. Kalau tidak bisa menikahi mereka setidaknya biarkan mereka yang menikahi satu sama lain.

 _The power of fujodanshi._

Orangtua Eren dan Levi sudah meninggal tak lama setelah ayah Eren dan ibu Levi menikah. Keduanya terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas sehingga membuat Levi menjadi kepala keluarga yang baru. Beruntung orang tua mereka sudah menabung cukup banyak ditambah Levi yang sudah bekerja membuat kehidupan Levi dan Eren bahagia-bahagia saja.

Bahagia dong, kan tidak ada yang mengganggu kalau sewaktu-waktu Eren atau Levi ingin anu-anu.

Oh, masih ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi. Jangan tanya sebenarnya orientasi seksual Eren maupun Levi itu bagaimana. Pernah seorang teman bernama Jean, yang nyaris diduga sebagai hasil perkembangan evolusi kuda terbaik, bertanya pada Eren masalah ketertarikannya. Mau bilang dia gay, gengsi dan harga diri Eren melindunginya mengucapkan kata tiga huruf itu. Akhirnya ia menjawab straight dan Levi yang entah darimana munculnya langsung menggeret Eren ke suatu ruangan dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara desahan Eren yang merdunya mampu membuat Jean dan orang-orang di sekitarnya panas-dingin.

* * *

 **Morning**

Peraturan yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan Eren salah satunya adalah 'sarapan harus bersama'. Eren tahu, Eren mengingatnya dengan baik. Tapi terkadang sindrom mahasiswa yang ngambek pada dosen karena tugasnya ditolak membuat Eren tidak ingin berpisah dari kasur. Terkadang rasa ngambeknya melebihi rasa sayangnya pada si abang.

"Eren, aku tau kau sudah bangun daritadi. Segera keluar dari selimut itu sekarang atau aku tidak meluluskan nilai anatomi hewanmu."

Mentang-mentang dosen yang memegang nasib mahasiswa diujung pena Levi jadi seenaknya mengancam. Mulut Eren mengerucut. "Aku tau Nii-san bahkan punya rencana untuk tidak pernah meluluskanku supaya aku bisa berada di kampus itu bersamamu."

Ups, ketahuan.

Levi menghampiri Eren yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Ditariknya paksa selimut hijau sewarna bola mata Eren yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Eren, lekaslah sarapan dan jangan mengulur waktuku yang berharga."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan waktuku yang berharga untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kau tolak itu!" Eren tidak mau kalah.

Ada hikmah tersirat, enaknya satu rumah dengan dosen salah satunya bisa mengajukan protes secara langsung. Namun menjadi kekasih si dosen galak tapi kece badai itu tidak memudahkan si mahasiswa tahun pertama untuk mendapatkan nilai tugasnya.

Levi menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku ambil kembali tugasmu," Levi mengucapkan kata-kata penyegar otak bagi mahasiswa meskipun tidak rela. "Kau puas sekarang?"

Eren menyingkap selimutnya dengan wajah cerah yang tak kalah dengan cerahnya sinar mentari pagi. Levi menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, menghalau kesilauan adiknya. Agak lebay sih memang. "Sangat puas sekali. Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san."

Yah setidaknya Levi mendapat balasan setimpal.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia sepiring omelet, segelas susu dan secangkir kopi. Tunggu, hanya sepiring omelet?

"Kau tidak makan, Nii-san?"

Levi menyesap kopinya. "Ini sudah cukup. Kau ada kuliah pagi?"

Eren mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari ini. "Tidak ada. Ketua kelas bilang Erwin-sensei sedang keluar kota."

"Hm, baguslah. Kau punya waktu untuk kumintai tolong membersihkan ruang kerjaku."

Eren mual seketika. Ruang kerja yang dimaksud Levi adalah ruangan dimana Levi biasa melakukan penelitiannya. Itu berarti bau amis darah bekas hewan bedahan Levi dimana-mana. "Nii-san, aku rela membersihkan rumah ini dua kali daripada harus memasuki ruangan baumu itu." Tiba-tiba omelet yang dikunyah Eren jadi terasa menjijikkan mengingat aroma busuk dari ruang kerja Levi. Entah kenapa Levi yang punya gelar _clean freak_ bisa tahan di ruangan itu.

Yah karena ini hanya cerita semua bisa terjadi.

"Damare. Kalau kau ingin aku mengambil kembali tugasmu, lakukan saja, bocah," Levi beranjak dari meja makan sambil menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Nii-san sudah mau pergi? Yakin tidak sarapan dulu? Omeletnya enak, lho."

Levi memandang Eren sejenak. Kemudian dihampirinya sang adik dan dikecup pelan bibir yang selama ini selalu berhasil menggoyahkan imannya.

"Baik, aku sudah memakan sarapanku," dan kemudian Levi melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Eren dengan muka merahnya.

 _Sial, aku ingin lagi!_ , kedua batin Eren dan Levi menjerit bersamaan.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Eren duduk santai di salah satu meja cafeteria sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Masih ada satu jam sebelum kuliah siangnya dimulai. Beberapa mahasiswi yang menangkap Eren hanya sendiri nyaris melipir. Tapi dihadang oleh dua cangkir kopi yang menandakan Eren sedang menunggu seseorang-yang-mereka-tahu-siapa.

"Eren."

Suara yang ditunggu Eren akhirnya muncul juga. Eren sudah was-was asap yang mengepul dari kopi yang dipesannya hilang sebelum orang itu menampakkan diri.

Eren dan Levi terkadang memang menghabiskan waktu berdua kalau jadwal siang mereka sama-sama kosong. Bikin gadis-gadis yang straight gigit jari dan yang fujoshi menjerit tertahan nyaris mati.

"Kau sudah membersihkan ruanganku?" Levi langsung menagih sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Geez, sudah. Dan aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran di dalam sana."

"Bagus kalau kau tidak pingsan disana. Kalau ada yang merapemu saat aku tak berada disana bagaimana?"

"Hah? Mana ada. Di rumah, kan, cuma kita berdua."

Levi menyeruput kopinya lagi. Di saat itu ia menangkap ada garis hitam di bawah kedua mata adiknya yang masih asyik dengan smartphonenya.

"Oi, kapan terakhir kali kau tidur cukup?"

"Sebelum aku masuk universitas Nii-san."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Manik onyx Levi menyipit, Eren pura-pura tidak melihat. "Tidurlah yang cukup kalau akhir minggu. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin."

"Sebaik Nii-san menggunakan waktu meminta jatah di akhir minggu? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di akhir minggu, Nii-san? Sudah begitu tugas yang susah-susah kubuat kau kembalikan nyaris semua untuk meminta revisi. Aku jadi harus kerja dua kali." Batin Eren berteriak 'capek aku tu!'.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, bocah. Lagipula setelah kita melakukan 'itu' kau kelelahan dan akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang, kan?"

Alasan macam apa itu? "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur tenang kalau sakit di bagian tubuh bawahku terus menghantam kepalaku dan mengganggu tidurku?" Eren protes dengan suara yang tidak dilirihkan.

"Shuush, jangan keras-keras, Eren." Levi kembali menyesap kopinya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat dia?"

Levi menunjukkan foto ikan hiu dengan latar belakang ruang kerjanya di ponselnya. Jangan tanya darimana Levi mendapatkan ikan hiu itu. Asal berteman dengan Hanji Zoe semua pasti beres.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Lubangmu terlalu sempit." Levi protes soal lubang yang dibuat Eren di dada si hiu. Yah, tinggal bersama dosen biologi membuat Eren sering jadi asisten dadakan di rumah. Contohnya ketika Eren disuruh Levi untuk membedah bahan eksperimen.

"Hah? Milikmu yang terlalu besar. Aku kesulitan menghisapnya!"

Eren tak terima disalahkan. Hiu yang dibawa kakaknya ke rumah tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya. Levi memintanya untuk mengambilkan darah dari jantung si ikan dengan spuit yang hanya berukuran 1 ml sementara kakaknya meminta Eren untuk mengambilkan 50 ml. Apa maksudnya coba?

Karena ini hanya cerita semua bisa terjadi.

Sedangkan para fujodanshi yang tidak sengaja lewat dan berada di dekat mereka sudah menggelepar kehabisan darah dari hidung mereka mendengar obrolan tak senonoh dan ambigu dari kedua orang itu sedari tadi.

* * *

 **Evening**

Menginjak sore hari, sudah jadi langganan jadwalnya praktikum setelah teori.

"Sesuai jadwal, hari ini kita akan membedah burung dara. Kalian sudah menyiapkan hewannya?" Seperti biasa Levi-sensei dan Petra, mahasiswi tahun akhir yang menjadi asistennya, yang menjadi pendamping praktikum anatomi hewan.

Eren bukannya tidak sadar. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir di ruang kuliah yang merangkap laboratorium itu, menyiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan kelompok untuk acara bedah-membedah disertai Levi yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Sialan, abangnya itu tak punya kerjaan lain apa.

"Pastikan kalian membiusnya dengan klorofom agak lama. Aves punya daya tahan lebih baik daripada katak yang kita bedah kemarin. Tetapi jangan terlalu lama membekapnya. Dia bisa mati overdosis."

Eren yang terkadang ikut melihat dan membantu Levi menangani bedah membedah sedikit banyak paham bagaimana susahnya menjaga si aves untuk tetap pingsan tapi tidak sampai mati. Karena dibekap klorofom sebanyak apapun, durasi pingsan si burung dara selalu hanya sebentar.

"Jaeger, burungmu masih bangun."

Dan seorang gadis yang diduga fujoshi akut langsung mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Nii– Sensei, tolong sebut saja dia aves!" Eren protes. Tahu sebenarnya kakak tirinya itu sengaja.

Selamat datang di jurusan Biologi, jurusan yang penuh keambiguan.

Praktek dimulai. Levi berkeliling kelas memperhatikan kerja mahasiswanya, meski sebenarnya modus ingin mengamati Eren dari berbagai sudut pandang. Tapi Levi bukanlah dosen yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ia tetap mengawasi pekerjaan mahasiswa yang lain.

"Karena dada aves agak keras, kalian harus memotongnya ke arah sini, tidak membujur seperti katak kemarin," Levi memberi instruksi ke salah satu meja.

"Baik, sensei," Empat mahasiswi menjawab sopan padahal dalam hati klepek-klepek mendengar suara Levi yang seksi dari dekat.

Levi sedikit kecewa. Ia sadar Erennya sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Ia sedang sibuk memotong burung Armin. Burung dara yang disiapkan Armin maksudnya.

* * *

 **Night**

Usai makan malam, rencananya Eren ingin menyelesaikan salah satu dari sekian banyak tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ia berjalan ke kamar hendak membuka laptop berstiker dua sayap berbeda warna yang tersimpan di dalam tas. Namun tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik dan dipaksa untuk berbalik. Bibir manisnya langsung disambar dengan bibir lain beraroma teh hitam.

Siapa lagi penyerang terhebat kalau bukan abangnya.

Kalau Levi sudah main kasar, pasti ada apa-apanya. Eren mencoba mendorong bahu Levi, meminta penjelasan dulu. Bukannya Levi yang mundur, malah Eren yang didorong hingga terjerembab di ranjang _queen size_ milik mereka.

"Mmph...! Hmmfhh...!" Eren meronta-ronta di tengah cumbuan kakaknya. Terpaksa ia harus mendorong muka rupawan Levi dengan susah payah.

"Tu... tunggu dulu...!" Eren tersengal-sengal.

"Apa?" Levi mendecih tidak suka _dessert_ nya diganggu. Ia hendak memajukan wajahnya lagi tapi tangan Eren menahannya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Nii-san. Jelaskan dulu apa yang membuatmu jadi ganas begini," Eren masih berusaha menahan wajah Levi dengan kedua tangan.

"Cih. Kau tidak tahu apa yang Leonhart lakukan saat kau membedah burung?"

Eren mengernyit, masih sensi dengan kata 'burung'. Tadi sore ucapan laknat yang dilontarkan kakak merangkap dosennya di awal saat proses membius si burung dara terulang saat burung Jean– burung dara Jean yang tiba-tiba tersadar mencoba untuk bangkit dari papan bedah.

Ah, kembali lagi ke pertanyaan orang yang masih menindihnya. Leonhart? Annie? Eren tidak terlalu memedulikan gadis pirang itu karena perhatiannya sedang fokus pada kedua tangannya yang sibuk bekerja dengan gunting bedah.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang Annie lakukan?" Eren tidak sadar ia mencipratkan minyak ke bara api.

Satu sambaran ciuman saat Eren lengah. Tangan Eren kembali berusaha keras mendorong wajah Levi.

"Dia terus memperhatikanmu! Sejak awal saat teori yang disampaikan Hanji berlangsung. Rasanya ingin kucongkel saja matanya itu."

Oh, pantas saat kuliah siang tadi Eren terus-terusan merinding. _Overprotective-sensor_ kakaknya sedang _on_ ternyata.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Mak-maksudku banyak mahasiswi yang selama ini sering memperhatikanku, kan?" Tiba-tiba Eren jadi narsis.

Levi menyipit, menajamkan pandangannya. "Kau menikmati saat diperhatikan banyak gadis?"

"Err..." Eren bimbang. Kalau ia menjawab jujur, habis sudah waktu tidur tenangnya malam ini dan tugas yang akan dikerjakannya terbengkalai lagi. Tapi kalau bohong, ia yakin Levi tidak puas hanya dengan satu ronde. Yang manapun pilihannya, sepertinya bokongnya tidak akan selamat malam ini.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

Suara tajam Levi menginterupsi lamunan Eren. "Tidak, tidak!" Eren membalas cepat. "Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa."

Satu jari Levi tiba-tiba membobol pintu masuk Eren.

"Hyaaah!" Eren tidak sadar kapan celananya dibuka dan diturunkan. Satu jari yang memaksa masuk tanpa pelumas itu menggetarkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang nyaris mencengkeram wajah Levi berpindah cepat ke pundak sang seme. Disitu Eren bersyukur refleknya cukup bekerja sebelum Levi membunuhnya karena mengukir sebuah cakaran di salah satu aset kebanggaan Kampus Maria.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Eren terhenyak. Memangnya tadi ia memasukkan apa di makanan yang dihidangkannya pada Levi, kok tiba-tiba pria 30-an itu bertanya demikian.

"Ma-mana mungkin.. Ahh!" Eren merasakan satu jari kembali menerobosnya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Nii-san.. Ahn..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku hanya mencintaimu, Levi."

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sebuah pertengkaran sepele selalu berakhir menjadi desahan di rumah mereka.

* * *

 **Midnight**

Eren terbangun ketika merasakan serak di tenggorokannya. Ia menggeliat sebentar, merasakan tubuhnya yang kini berkeringat karena kepanasan. Oh, sesuatu yang hangat sedang melingkar di perutnya. Pantas ia kepanasan. Eren menoleh ke belakang, Levi sedang memeluk Eren dalam tidurnya.

"Eren..."

Eren spontan menahan nafas, ia menolehkan kepala pelan-pelan melirik Levi. Hoh, matanya masih terpejam. Dengan hati-hati, disingkirkannya tangan yang memeluknya itu supaya tidak membangunkan si empunya tangan.

"Lagi... Eren..."

Tangan Levi yang sempat bergeser beberapa senti kembali merapat. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Eren. Kakaknya... sedang memimpikannya?

"Ya... disana... Eren... Shh..."

Mimpi apa sih ini orang? Masa dia melanjutkan rondenya dalam mimpi? Tapi didengar dari igauannya, itu adalah desahan seorang uke.

Jangan-jangan di mimpi itu Eren adalah seme?

"Sekarang... rekam detak... jantungnya..."

Cih, mimpi pembedahan hewan toh. Lalu apa maksud desahannya tadi?

Terlena mendengar mimpi kakaknya, Eren sadar niat awalnya untuk mengambil air minum. Ia kembali memindahkan tangan yang memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar, Eren menahan nafas dan begitu tangan itu tak lagi bertumpu di perutnya, ia baru bernafas lega. Eren hendak bangkit untuk menuju dapur, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Barang Levi masih menancap di tubuhnya!

Sialan, demi Levi yang suatu hari tiba-tiba jadi perempuan, Eren yakin kakaknya yang mesum itu pasti sengaja. Eren sadar setelah klimaks dari entah ronde keberapa ia yang pingsan duluan. Makanya tidak sadar bahwa Levi belum mau melepas tubuhnya.

"Aah... Ehm..."

Eren menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan, masih berusaha tidak membangunkan Levi. Eren hanya berharap desahannya tidak mengganggu mimpi indah si dosen di belakangnya ini. Namun apa daya perjuangan Eren sia-sia ketika tangan yang beberapa menit lalu ia singkirkan itu kembali menarik tubuhnya dan benda yang belum berhasil dikeluarkannya justru menghujam lebih dalam.

"Aakh...! Nii...Nii-san!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah?"

"Aahh... si-singkirkan tubuhmu dariku... Aku hanya ingin... minum..." Rasa nyut-nyutan terasa jelas di bagian tubuh bawah Eren.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Mampus sudah. _Maaf tenggorokan, aku bukan majikan yang baik_ , Eren meratapi tenggorokannya dalam hati.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi?"

"Ada!" Eren langsung berbohong demi menyelamatkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Bukankah hari Kamis kau hanya ada kuliah siang?"

 _Lalu kenapa kau bertanya, Nii-san teme!_

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan hukumanmu."

"Hah? Tunggu... ahhn..."

Dan Eren melupakan niatnya untuk mengambil air minum.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

Doumo! Ini cerita apaan, absurd banget masa. Efek stress dari tugas yang membabi buta minta digarap. Dan akhirnya begitu UAS selesai langsung dapet ide nulis ini fic.

Pengennya bikin harem Eren tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah posesif Levi. Sempat juga kepikiran bikin genre fantasy, tapi mungkin sementara Life!AU dulu. Dan mungkin ide itu bisa dipakai buat fic selanjutnya, haha.

Yang tidak tahu apa itu mencit bisa searching di google. Sekedar info, mencit tidak sama dengan tikus putih. Dan jujur saja adegan dimana si Levi bilang "Burungmu masih bangun" itu diambil dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Kejadiannya juga saat praktikum membedah burung dara.

Doumo arigatou untuk yang mau mampir di fic gaje ini~


End file.
